minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Cortiean
Chapter 1: Cortiean Creation. I always liked Multiplayer until I saw a player by the name Cortiean *Pronounced /core-she-ey-un/* He turned one of my favorite servers into hell, earrape and more, I kept hearing dead enderman sounds. Everyone on the server except for me and Cortiean left at the same time, Cortiean teleported to me, here's our chat history: Me: Hi Cortiean: Hello. Me: Who are you? Cortiean: Your demise :) Me: Okay that's creepy i'm leaving this server, bye. Cortiean: Not so fast. (I tried leaving but it didn't let me) Cortiean: Do you want a HORRIFIC TIME? Me: No please... Cortiean suddenly teleports me to a cage, this cage had all the creations of my old creepypasta: The Spawning Brain, i thought it was him, and my guess was right. Cortiean: Scramble my name... I suddenly realized that if you scramble his name it becomes Creation. I tried leaving, even alt+f4 didn't work! Cortiean decided to change his skin back to the Shadow Skeleton from The Spawning Brain. I thought that was creepy enough, after multiple attempts, i finally left the game. The server was deleted shortly after, the owner was talking to me once, he told me it was a virus plugin he had installed. I believed him. I searched up Cortiean in minecraft usernames... No result. 'The Spawning Brain is now known as Cortiean.' Chapter 2: Make A Decision. After the owner reopened the server, I rejoined it, I was happy, but he said that thing called Cortiean or Creation or The Spawning Brain is still roaming around, I believed him. I went searching for Cortiean... But ran into a problem... Me: Umm... Hi? ???: .... . .-.. .-.. --- .-.-.- Me: Is that Morse Code? ???: -.-- . ... --..-- / .. -. -.. . . -.. / .. - / .. ... --..-- / -. --- .-- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / - --- / ... .- -.-- / - .... .. ... --..-- / -... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / --- .-.. -.. / .--. .- .-.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. --- .-. - .. . .- -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. ... -. .----. - / .... . .-. . --..-- / -- -.-- / -. .- -- . / .. ... / -.. . -- .. ... .- - .. --- -. --..-- / .. .----. -- / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .... ..- -. - / -.. --- .-- -. / -.-. --- .-. - .. . .- -. / .- ... .-- . .-.. .-.. .-.-.- Me: I will translate that later, but. who are you? Demisation: I'm Demisation, Cortiean's friend, he wasn't always evil, but ever since he died in real life, he haunted me and you. Me: How old was he? Demisation: I'd rather not disclose that information. Me: Aha, I get it. Cortiean: Heh... I didn't expect that my friend would give me away... Demisation: Cortiean, I'm not your friend anymore... You are ruining everything. Demisation has left the game. After that I left the game. I still haven't found Demisation on that server, the server is also only for the Owner's friends right now. I tried rejoining, there was 3 decisions once I joined: A: I haunt you forever but not anyone else B: You let me haunt everyone but in return you get special items in the servers C: You let me kill Demisation and let me go away for a month. D: - .... . / -.-. --- .-. .-. . -.-. - / .- -. ... .-- . .-. --..-- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / . -. -.. ... --..-- / -. --- --- -. . / -.. .. . ... .-.-.- I chose D, now, here are the translations ???: .... . .-.. .-.. --- .-.-.- is translated to ???: Hello. ???: -.-- . ... --..-- / .. -. -.. . . -.. / .. - / .. ... --..-- / -. --- .-- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / - --- / ... .- -.-- / - .... .. ... --..-- / -... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / --- .-.. -.. / .--. .- .-.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -.-. --- .-. - .. . .- -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. ... -. .----. - / .... . .-. . --..-- / -- -.-- / -. .- -- . / .. ... / -.. . -- .. ... .- - .. --- -. --..-- / .. .----. -- / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .... ..- -. - / -.. --- .-- -. / -.-. --- .-. - .. . .- -. / .- ... .-- . .-.. .-.. .-.-.- is translated to Yes, indeed it is, now sorry to say this, but your old pal... Cortiean... Isn't here, my name is Demisation, i'm trying to hunt down Cortiean aswell. D: - .... . / -.-. --- .-. .-. . -.-. - / .- -. ... .-- . .-. --..-- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / . -. -.. ... --..-- / -. --- --- -. . / -.. .. . ... .-.-.- is translated to The correct answer, Nothing ends, Noone dies. Chapter 3: Firetime Set. After I chose D, i quickly left with hopes of nothing happening to anyone. Then we all decided to rejoin and Demisation surprised me with a leak of the next creation Cortiean is building. Demisation called it Firetime Set. The more Demisation and I got to know eachother, the more I felt Demisation is still Cortiean's friend... Cortiean decided to show up with no warning and sending me to the end. Once we got to the end Cortiean had made a new mob, he called it The Two Headed... The Two Headed looked like a creeper mixed with a wither and a ender dragon and had 2 heads. Then Cortiean told me to kill The Two Headed for a special reward... Luckily I had my Flame bow with me. The Flame bow had more enchantments but i can't remember them. I managed to kill it, and Cortiean told me that the surprise is after the crash you are about to s- (crashed) I rejoined the server after the crash, Cortiean burnt everything, hacked even more earrape and I was creeped out, I decided to talk with Demisation about Cortiean, and that was the moment I realized I shouldn't have asked Demisation more about Cortiean... Demisation: More? You want more information!?!? Me: Uhhh... Yeah? Demisation: I can't... Me: Why not? Demisation: He knows my every move... Me: Is there a way to stop him? Demisation: STOP! Me: What is his weakness? Demisation: STOP OR HE'LL GET US BOTH! Me: Fine... I rejoined the server hoping that the earrape is gone... Whilst it was gone, everything was still griefed, I didn't know what to do, I was scared... Chapter 4: The Finale. I searched upon the lands hoping to find the creation that Demisation called Firetime Set... After 3 hours of walking, I finally found it, I called it the Cortiean Shrine, He gave me weapons, and fought with me, I killed him, but he still isn't gone... He wrote: Meet me in the End... I went to the end with all my hopes to finally get rid of him, He had the owner in a cage, I asked the owner what to do to get rid of Cortiean... Owner (not revealing ingame name): Go on the server tab and delete this server, I'll remove this plugin after all... There's alot of things that time can buy you... Me: Alright, I'll hold him off! Cortiean stormed unknown textures at me... I dodged them all and decided to kill him and that's what I did... The owner removed the plugin, reset the server, and Demisation was still alright and decided to tell me more information, I always decided to play safely from now on... So I never feared... (Yes I know this chapter is short but, i can't do anything about it...) Chapter ???: ??? Demisation: Cortiean was a nice guy, I wish he was still here Me: He kinda removes me of Herobrine or Null or Entity 303... Demisation: Same... Demisation: But anyways, I'm off... Demisation has left the game... ''T H E E N D'' Category:Virus